Forever And Whenever
by Juay
Summary: Story about a resistance group against an evil empire.
1. The Blind Side

Forever And Whenever

Yeah fiction number two. No thanks to the administrators here for taking off my first story. Reason: "" . Like what the heck is "" supposed to mean?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the trademarked names, skills, etc. I will state at the end of the fanfic for each specific item I have lifted off.

Anyway on with chapter one.

"" are speeches ,'' are thoughts, > > are chapter dividers

Forever And Whenever

Chapter One - The Blind Side

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Juay P.O.V-

Snow was drifting softly around the town as it settled into a thin blanket covering the ground. A man stood atop a nearby hill as he watched the snow fall. It would seem like a normal person enjoying the snowfall, how it laid itself across the countryside, making the land look so pure.

"I wonder how snow looks like." he muttered.

He was blind, caused by a freak accident of shattering glass. A couple of shards had embedded itself into his eyes. Now he was blind, fortunatly. His messygreen hair plastered against his head, standing at about 5'7, his eyes were covered by a blindfold.

Picking up my stick, I strode back to the town, dragging my feet along the ground. ' I leave a imprint in the lives of people I met, yet like snow, imprints get covered up by more snow.' Fortunatly I couldn't see the things happening around me. I heard stories from the people at the bar, sounded like the royal army had thrown in more effort into stopping this "resistance". I don't think I could take the sight of people dying so rapidly around me. I stretched out my fingers and let the snow gather in my palm.

"Even still, I still wish I could see snow, colour, I wonder what white looks like?"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Bastian P.O.V-

Slinging his shopping over his shoulder, he glanced quickly at the sky.

"Snowstorm coming up, better make it quick." muttered Bastian.

Trudging through the light snow, Bastian made his way towards his apartment, only stopping to check if the groceries had caught any snow. Putting his palm on the scanner infront of his apartment, he punched in his passcode and threw open the door, only to find...

"Bassy-dear!" (A/N: Corny nickname...don't even ask, I couldn't come up with something better.)

A girl with deep red waist length hair launched herself at Bastian, causing him to stagger backwards, dropping the groceries. Looking deep into her azure eyes, he gave her a quick peck to her lips and settled her down back to the floor.

"Let me get this in hon, cause I smell something great back there"he smirked.

"I cook you know" Slapping him on the arm playfully, she pouted.

"Awww, ain't that cute."

"I'll be waiting here, go put those groceries away dear."

"Can't wait to taste the food hon."

Giving her another quick peck, he headed to the kitchen to unload the groceries.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Kiara P.O.V-

"Looks like the snowstorm is picking up guys." said Kiara as he slid another drink across the bartop.

"Doesn't matter, we'll just rent a room from upstairs." grunted a customer.

"Suit yourself." as he busied himself washing another mug.

Kiara worked at the NeonNights Bar, one of the most popular hangout places in the entire city of Aromic City, people from all walks of life entered here to forget, to enjoy themselves. As Kiara wiped the glass clean, he stared at his reflection in the glass. His hair had always been a mystery to himself, it was white, he kept it in a center part, some told him he looked scary. Odd.

"Hey bartender! Hit me with a Gragen Bull!" shouted a customer from one end of the bar.

'This is going to be a long night.' As he prepared the drink.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Shaun (Jigibut), James (Azure) and Leander (Nifty)P.O.V- (A/N:Heavy armor squad team, explained in later chapters.)

"Hey guys its getting late lets head in, I don't think they'll attempt an assault in this snowstorm." as Leanders voiced broke the silence over the intercom.

"Roger that Nifty, heading for base." James said.

"Roger that, heading out." Shaun's voice came through the headset.

Turning their assault bots around, Shaun took lead by starting up his afterburners and heading to base.

"Relax Jigibut, enjoy the easy ride home."

A sigh came through the intercom as Jigibut's bot visibly slowed down.

"What's the rush man." droned James's voice came through the intercom

"Nothing..."

"All right chill out."

"Ok team we're there, I'll be taking slot 05"

"07"

"12"

"See ya at the debrief room"

Groans came through the intercom

"Fine fine, I'll see you guys on the next patrol then."

"Roger that sir."

"Cut that... never mind."

"Yes sir." As laughing could be heard through the intercom.

"Arrrgh." As Leander switched off the intercom.

"Well at least that was something"

Guiding his bot into slot 12, he landed his machine and guided it towards slot 12, it was silent as he only could hear the heavy steps of his bots foot. (A/N: Think Gundam! Copyright that.) Guiding his bot into the repair frame, he took the bots lift down to the ground and into the locker room.

"Hey Shaun! Going anywhere tonight?" shouted James as he entered the locker room.

"Not really, what's up?" shouted Shaun back from the other end of the locker room.

"Nothing, wadcha say we head over to NeonNights?"

"Sounds allright to me."

"Perk up man, ain't the end of the world mate."

"Yeah..."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Ryan P.O.V

'This snow is really getting to me...'A man with blond hair trudged through the snow.

Pushing the doors open, he scanned the bar quickly.

'Viberant night life, true to the word.'

Watching people bouncing and gyrating to the music, he pushed his way past the music happy dancers and headed towards the bar.

"Hey Kiara, how's it going man."

"Wha? Have I... wait, Ryan?"

"One and only pal."

"What are you doing all the way east man? Weren't youassigned to base west?"

"Hit me with the usual will you."

"What? Fruity fruity?"

"Okay, okay, you better tell me what's going on man, don't like the look of that face." as Kiara started mixing the drink.

"Its Raptor Punch if you forgot."

"Never did."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Juay P.O.V

Making my way back to the NeonNights bar, I pushed open the doors as I heard the familar pounding of music and wild screams. Making my way around the crowd I stopped at the bar.

"Hey Kiara, your off man."

"Early today Juay?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Hey, why do you always have that blindfold on anyway. Its not like your blind or anything."

"Doesn't matter."

"Hmm..."

Picking up an apron, I started working my way around the bar, checking the taps and bottles left.

"Hey Juay, that apron doesn't really suit you does it."

"What?"

"Its Jessica's... you know."

"...Doesn't matter does it."

"Never mind."

I quickly swapped my apron for another.. True I could feel my way around, hear my way around, but when it came tocolours or patterns, I was still blind after all.

"Right I'll be heading out now Juay, enjoy the rest of the night."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Blake P.O.V

"Wonder if Ryan made it there..."

"I doubt he would be intercepted, after all the message was between Ryan, you and me."

"Mind readers, you know."

"He's cautious."

"That's why I sent him didn't I Hiro."

"Lets just hope he makes it quick, time is something we cannot spare now." as Hiro turned his attention back to the computer.

"Hope we shall."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Well chapter one goes there, introducing cast and some storyline, next one or two chapters will still be on characters and some plot base. Enjoy reading the series, if it doesn't get taken down again. Till next time.


	2. Rising Stars

Forever And Whenever

Righty ho, more introductions and some revealed storyline here. I'll explain as I get along the story.

Disclaimer: Blah blah don't own trademarked items. However I did write this story so. Figures.

"" are speeches ,'' are thoughts, > > are chapter dividers

Forever And Whenever

Chapter Two - Rising Stars

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Bastian P.O.V

Feeling something tracing circles on my chest, I opened my eyes only to find Sarah tracing lazy circles.

"Can't sleep dear?" I whispered softly.

"Yeah..."

"Wanna tell me what's going on in there?"

"I was just thinking about us, the resistance, I wonder how much we put on the line."

Ever since I met Sarah in the resistance I never regretted joining, she brought me happiness and fufilment from the monotone of fighting with the Empire. I'd risk anything for her right now, even to the extent of quitting the resistance. Yet I couldn't, troubled times indeed.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Ryan P.O.V

As I gathered up my things I looked over to the bar, that blindfold, seemed familar.

"Hey Kiara how long has that guy worked here?"

"You mean Juay?"

"Yeah... Juay."

"About a year or less, I'm not too sure."

"He's blind?"

"If he's blind how would he work behind a bar, he'll probably break the next five hundred glasses."

"Hmm..."

I decided to test my theory.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Juay P.O.V

I sensed something coming towards me on my left, reaching out my hand I caught the object and immediatly sensed someone behind me. Sidestepping to the left I caught the guy's hand and brought his hand over his neck.

"Heh, so its you Juay."

"... Ryan"

"So now you leave yourself to juggle bottles and mix drinks? What happened to the Juay I knew?"

"Its over."

"I remember you once told us sight wasn't everything, you lost it, yet you proved it to us you were as capable."

"Leave me alone, the resistance means nothing to me now."

"Really."

"Don't make me."

"Then perhaps you should keep that, Blake told me to take it along, I see why now."

"...Leave then."

I realeased him and felt him leave the bar. The bar was deadly silent, the stillness pierced my heart. I was always afraid of being alone, being unable to see, hear, touch, smell, all those senses. I lost my sight, it was terrible, I was stumbling along the first few days, I refused any help, I knew I had to take this on myself. I succeeded, but at what price. Feeling the cold chain of whatever Ryan threw to me, I felt around the necklace. Felt like, a wing.

"Angel... so they did keep it."

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Shaun andJames P.O.V

James pushed open the door, only to find the bar was quiet, the silence hurt his ears.

"Man what happened here." muttered Shaun, placing his hand on James's shoulder.

"No idea man, no idea."

Pushing their way past the crowd, they made their way to the bar. By the time they were nearly there, the partying had gotten back to full swing.

"Yo Juay, what was that?" asked James.

"Nothing much."

"Man, still as cold as ever, bet you love this weather." said Shaun settling himself on a chair infront of the bartop. (A/N: Its winter.)

"What can I get you guys?"

"One Jahu - Mada mix" James shouted over the noise.

"Ahhh, anything non-alcoholic." muttered Shaun.

"Shaun you need to learn how to hold a drink man." said James patting Shaun on the shoulder.

"I don't drink although I work behind here James."

"You are a weird man Juay, first is that blindfold, then a bartender who never touches alcohol."

"Yeah speaking of blindfolds why do you wear one anyway." as Shaun pointed at my blindfold.

"What..."

"Okay, okay. Weird fashion statement."

Watching Juay wipe the mug Shaun turned back to his drink.

"Geez, your freaking me out."

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Kiara and Ryan P.O.V

"So mind explaining why you threw that thing at Juay? I mean I never seen him move that fast before."

"You mean you've seen him in action?"

"Yeah, he beat a couple of guys who were mocking him about being blind."

"Didn't think he'd have such a short temper now." Ryan said, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"On top of that they were trying to rob a "blind" guy, apparently he can see through that blindfold or something."

"No Kiara, he IS blind."

"No way..."

"About a year ago he was in the resistance, he shielded some guys in his team by throwing back a bomb, but apparently the shrapnel concentrated on his eyes and, well you can guess the rest. He left shortly after that. Not that he was uncapable, infact hes the best scout around, even when he was blind, I don't think it got to him.Now. I don't even know why he left. He wasalways a mysterious one."

"So what gave him away in the bar?"

"His blindfold had a special mark, an angel wing. His weapon was closely related to it, nobody knows the story behind the wing, but he always wears it, he calls his weapon from it."

"Ah, hes a hybird?" (A/N:A Mix, in this case hes a fighter/magician.)

"In a sense..."

"I mean I don't know much about him myself, he just comes and goes. Don't talk to him much anyway. All he gives are one line answers."

"I know, now Blake wants me to coax him back into the resistance. Like, how. Besides there's still the other members to contact."

"Life's tough ain't it."

"Freedom comes with a price Kiara."

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Allright thats another one wrapped up. Basically about Juay's background, I'll do so for the others too. Meanwhile feel free to leave reviews if you need anything clarified about the story. Until next time.


	3. The Ring And Chain

Forever And Whenever 

Back with chapter three, a little recruitment and some mild action going on here. story starts falling into place.

Disclaimer: Blah blah don't own trademarked items. However I did write this story so. Figures.

"" are speeches ,'' are thoughts, > >are chapter dividers

Forever And Whenever

Chapter Three - The Ring and Chain

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Kiara P.O.V

I never really understood what the resistance fought for. True the laws now clearly distinguished the difference between the rich and the poor. It sorta pays to be in the middle, but we aren't really free from those woes either.

"A cred for your thoughts?" as Ryan's voice drifted to me.

"Whatever happened to the penny."

"New age man, move on."

"Heh, hey Ryan, ever wondered what we were fighting for?"

"Hmmm... toughie, equal rights isn't it."

"You don't know?"

"Like you do."

"Things here are always different, sometimes you could be fighting for nothing, but eventually its all the same."

"What is it?"

"Branding. Higher class lower class, higher quality lower quality. Its all about branding."

"Perhaps..."

"Well someone has to do something."

"And it just had to be us..." Letting out a deep sigh, I watched my breathe mist out infront of me. I wonder if our lives were just as brief as that breathe I just took.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Juay P.O.V

Feeling the crowd thin out, I cleaned out the remaining few mugs and put them back where they belonged. Stopping to dim the lights, I flicked off the water and replaced the towels. Walking towards the locker room to change, I felt a cold metallic chain in my pocket. Taking out the chain I felt the pendent at the end. Wings, brings back memories. Unhooking the wing pendent, I threw the chain into the bin and removed a chain from my neck. This one had a ring attached to it. Unhooking the chain, I slowly slipped the wing into the chain, relocking it and hanging it around my neck, I went to the locker room to change. Perhaps it was time I rejoined.

Yeah, rejoined.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Bastian P.O.V

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT!" I couldn't help myself and shouted back into the phone.

"We need you back down here Bastian, hop to it."

"With all due respect sir, my leave was to last another MONTH."

"Which reminds me, Sarah is on call too."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT!" again.

And all that was left was that damn beeping tone.

"Who was it dear?" as Sarah dragged me back down to the bed.

"Blake called, we're supposed to get back now."

"But wasn't our leave supposed to be another month?" she whined.

"Cant be helped now can it..." Lets go dear.

'The darn things I sacrifice for the resistance.'

Ten minutes later we were locking the pod to our house and stepping out into the cold winter night. (A/N: teleporter pods into your house.)

Shuffling along the snow, I watched Sarah prance around in the snow. She really was the snow angel, just three years younger than me, she seemed like an out of placegirl in this war. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a glint in the dark, I guess I was paranoid but

"Sarah get down!"

A silent zip went past me and headed towards Sarah.

I watched as the bullet made its way towards Sarah, I couldn't see it, but it seemed that time had slowed down. A black figure came hurtling out from the corner putting itself between the bullet and Sarah, all of a sudden a sniper fell out from the corner. I rushed over to Sarah.

"Oh my god, I was so scared!" As I hugged her tight.

"Bas, what just happened?"

"A sniper..." As I buried my head into her hair making sure she was alive.

"I see love changes a man a bunch." A voice floated over to me.

Snapping back to reality, I realised that black figure was talking to me. Wait, Black figure?

"It seems that you've forgotten me too." The hooded figure stepped out into the dark.

"Ah Sarah, Bastian, good to see you again. Its been such a long time." As the figure did a polite bow.

The man, as I assumed from his voice walked towards us slowly. His face was hidden by a hoodit gave him a creepy look. His left hand held a transparent...stick. The man pulled back his hood and I took a step back in shock.

"Eh, can't be that scary with the blindfold now can I..." as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Juay?"

"Becareful out here, seems someone wanted you dead."

The blind scout that went missing? He was a legend a few years ago, I was a mere captain at that time but still many stories told about how he saved his squad and how he overcame his disability.

"Ah, it's really you..." squealed Sarah.

"Eh?"

"Thanks for saving me..." as I watched Sarah trace circles in the snow with her foot.

"Its ok, I get it now and then. I assume you two are going to visit Blake?"

"Ah, that is right."

"Mind if I tag along? Its terrible to leave a frail and blind man out here in the snow you know..."

"Skip the frail and blind, you're welcome. You saved Sarah, I owe you big time man."

"Heh, where have I heard that before?"

As the three of us made our way to the teleporters, I felt, watched.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Leander P.O.V

'Bloody ungodly hour for paperwork' as I slapped another piece into the 'OUT' chute.

Glancing at the wall clock, 0013. Crap it was late. Finishing up the last report, I quickly dumped it into the 'OUT' chute and picked up my cloak. Sometimes I chided myselffor joining the resistance. 'Someone had to do something' as I rolled my eyes, damn Ryan. How did I let him talk me into this.

Putting my palm on th scanner, the car doors opened up and soon I was hovering off to a nice warm bed. Ah yes the bed...

Bleep Bleep

'Darn, so much for nice and warm.'

Slapping on the red button the intercom and video came to life.

"Sup Nifty." As James's picture came to the projection, I didn't like the look on his face.

"About to head home to that pillow I so bloody need"

"No can do, HQ needs us back there."

"Oh hell no..."

"I just dragged Jigibut back here, to think your the leader."

"BAH, fine see you at the briefing room."

I did a skid turn earning myself a blare from someones horn. Sticking out my hand and giving him a welcoming sign,(A/N: You know what I mean) I made my way back to the HQ.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >


End file.
